ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
Kraken Priests' Sanctum
In the ruins of an old Triton fort built by the water on a small cliff, the kraken priests make their home. They took this place, and worship one of the most powerful krakens in the plane of water. He and Olhydra grant these worshippers some measure of power. Their desire is to see the destruction of the Material Plane by their overlord and its brethren. * Exterior Walltop / Shore is deserted, save for a few fishing boats. Ruins are believed to be haunted. * Entrances to the ruin are caved in, with one U-bend entrance inside. * Interior is flooded in some parts. The point of this dungeon is partially to delay them, and partially to provide them with a true dungeon experience again. Traps, multiple paths, and 2-3 encounters should lie within. Flooding Room Trap. ''This room is 30' x 30' x 30', and is circular. A manhole drain, currently sealed, lies in the center of the chamber. Another door enters it on the other side. A silent alarm spell is set on the door to the room, requiring a DC 22 perception check to see. The doors are made of iron, and cannot be seen through. Water flows in from narrow pipes into gutters along the edges of the room. The room fills by 5 feet each round. When the room is completely full, the water becomes charged with electricity. Each person in the room must make a DC 16 Constitution saving throw or take 16 points of lightning damage (halved on a success). * The central manhole grate can be lifted off, requiring a DC 20 Strength check. * A command phrase, "The Deep One Commands", spoken in Aquan or Deep Speech, can stop or start the flooding of the chamber. It is written above the door on both the inside and the outside. The interior one is scratched away to be hard to make out - it requires a DC 12 Intelligence check to read by someone who can understand Aquan. Alternatively, a DC 18 Religion check from someone proficient in the skill could also grant the information about this. ** May need to trigger Lucian's memory to have him remember Deep Speech for this. * A lever hidden behind a false stone slab can control the starting and stopping of the water on the other side of the far door. This requires a DC 20 Perception / 15 Investigation check to find. ''Lightning Rune Trap. This trap is in a long hallway that is 15' wide, 120' long, and 20' high. A Detect Magic ''or ''Detect Traps spell will reveal tiles along the floor that are warded with lightning, each tile being 10'x10'. Pouring water on the tiles will also reveal this. The walls of the chamber are murky and nebulous, like standing walls of muddy water. No sight but Truesight can pierce them. Each time a player crosses over a warded tile (at any altitude within the hall), or starts their turn on one, they must immediately make a Dexterity saving throw, taking 36 points of lightning damage (save halves). After the first time this effect is triggered, each subsequent time a large tentacle emerges from the wall and attempts to grapple the creature as a reaction (+15 to hit, escape DC 16). The hall has 5 tentacles, and limitless reactions. Each tentacle has an AC 20 and 20 hit points. Reducing a tentacle to 0 will cause it to release its grappled target, but does not kill it. Encounters: * (easy) 12 Seaweed Blights (Encounter Page) * ''(medium-hard) ''2 Mud Elementals (Encounter Page) * ''(hard) ''1 Kraken Priest, 1 Water Weird, 6 cultists, 6 Seaweed Blights (Encounter Page) Category:Notes Category:Dungeons